


Debut of the Scarlet Speedster

by Born_2_B_Gr8



Series: Life's Difficult but Being with You is Easy [3]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Becoming A Hero, Bisexual Barry Allen, Cheesy Nicknames, Family Fluff, Gay Hal Jordan, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Wally West, M/M, Self-Doubt, Separation Anxiety, Supportive partner, Toddler Wally West, Trans Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_2_B_Gr8/pseuds/Born_2_B_Gr8
Summary: For months, Barry has known and prepared for this day to come. He thought that he was prepared but with the anxiety, he's feeling maybe it would be better to put off becoming a superhero. Unfortunately (fortunately,) he has an annoying (amazing) boyfriend that won't let him.





	Debut of the Scarlet Speedster

            Barry pulled on the uniform that he had spent the last few months working on with Hal. Barry had developed a fabric that could withstand the friction that he created as he ran and shoes— well… boots— with a rubber sole that didn’t melt after an hour of high-speed running. Hal had designed the “aesthetics” of the costume (he claimed that Barry had no fashion sense.) Barry was lucky to get any say in the design at all. (Though he had firmly told him that he wasn’t going to be wearing neon green.) He trained for the last few months to learn a more… finite control over his powers and had started with getting some basic hand-to-hand combat training from Hal. Hal took the training surprisingly seriously (not that Barry hadn’t convinced him to have a little bit of “fun” while sparing.) So he was hypothetically ready to start crime fighting as a costumed hero. Today was his planned debut— or at least it was supposed to be. Barry was feeling mildly nauseous and was so nervous that he might vibrate through the floor— and he could say from experience that wasn’t something fun to do.

            “Dada?” The young voice pulled Barry out of his rapidly spiraling thoughts and turned towards the door. Wally was looking up at him from the doorway and Barry felt his nerves ease at the sight of the toddler slowly using the door frame to stand from where they had been on the ground. Then Wally let out a shriek of joy as they got lifted into the air by a pair of well-toned and deeply tanned arms. Hal gave Barry a devilish grin and then blew a loud raspberry into Wally’s belly. “No Papa! Dada!”

             Barry zipped over to his boyfriend and helped him to tickle Wally, “Kiddo did you really think that I was going to save you from Papa?”

            “No!” Wally’s giggles filled the room and it was only when Wally almost wiggled out of Hal’s arms that the couple lets up.

            “Fine but be good for Papa while I’m gone Kiddo.” Barry gave Wally a kiss on their forehead and on their dimpled left cheek. He then reached out of the back of Hal’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss, “You sure that you’re going to be ok Hal? Wally usually still needs his nap at one and they will want a sippy cup from the fridge. Try the milk one first and then the apple juice one…”

            “Bar we’re both going to be fine. Your acting like this is the first time that I have taken care of our Carrot Top. We will be fine, just think of this as like when you had to go for exams.” Hal smiled and rolled his brown eyes. He let Wally— who was wiggling to be let down— on the ground and the pair watched them start crawling over to their room.

            “But this isn’t like going in for exams or for that interview with CCPD because I’m not just leaving them for work! I’m actively going to run around Central and Keystone City to actively fight crime! This is such a bad idea. This is just asking for someone to try and become my arch-enemy or something!” Hal’s deep laugh interrupted Barry’s freak out.

            “Love, I’m pretty sure that it takes a while for you to gain an arch-enemy. I’ve been a superhero for about two years now and since you won’t let me consider the Air Force an arch-enemy…”

            “Harold! You were in the Air Force! They just don’t know what to do with a floating glowing green guy!” Barry laughed at Hal’s pouting face and kissed Hal’s dimpled left cheek as well, “No but won’t actually gain an arch-enemy in one night. Besides, I am a trained Green Lantern— got a white circle and everything!        

“Come on! You want to do this and you can’t spend the rest of your life pretending that you can’t break the sound barrier in your sneakers! So go out because Wally and I are going to wait right here for you. Will just take a nap and try to get Carrot Top to start walking by themself.” Hal reached out and pulled the cowl down over Barry’s eyes. Barry sighed and adjusted the garment so that he could actually see. Once he could see he saw that Hal was fondly thumbing the little lightning bolts on the side of the cowl that also functioned as radios and ear plugs (inspired by the wings on the Flash’s helmet.) “Now go get them… Flash.”

            “I’m not going by Flash, Hal.” Barry sighed exasperated, “That’s disrespectful the Flash.” Barry really didn’t want to offend his childhood hero by stealing his superhero ID.

            “I’m just saying if some guy— who uses magic of all things— can call himself Green Lantern, which is a real title, then it's fine for you to use the Flash’s name. Besides he’s retired now, along with the rest of the Justice Society of America. He’s not going to be using that name any time soon.” Hal said as he looked Barry in the eyes, “Now go!” Hal gave him a gentle shove and then Barry finally got the nerve to run off into the Gem Cities.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am not as familiar the Jay Garrick storylines but I believe that Barry is the first Flash that is referred to as "the Scarlet Speedster." If anyone knows otherwise please let me know!


End file.
